Komediantka/VI
– Dobrze pani będzie?.,. – Sądzę, że tak. Cicho i widno, to dla mnie wystarcza... Kto tu mieszkał przede mną? – Panna Nicoleta. Teraz jest w teatrze warszawskim, to także omen. – No jeszcze zupełnie nie jest. Mogą ją nie zaangażować jeszcze... – Ale zaangażują... Panna Śniłowska to spryt, da ona sobie radę. Nie zjadły ją Majkowska z Cabińską, nie zjadła ją przez sześć lat prowincja, to ją już nic nie zje! – mówiła z głębokim przekonaniem M–me Anna, córka Sowińskiej, do której się teraz właśnie sprowadziła Janka. Była to dwudziestoczteroletnia kobieta, ani brzydka, ani ładna, coś niezdecydowanego co do barwy oczów i włosów, ale o zdecydowanej mocno chudości i złośliwości nieprzebranej. Miała magazyn strojów pod firmą M–me Anna, która się złociła ogromnymi literami nad sklepem. Nazywała się pospolicie Stępniak, więc prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego występowała pod francuskim daszkiem. Ubierały się u niej przeważnie aktorki i półświatek. Miała kilkanaście panien w pracowni i męża, który podobno pracował w jakimś biurze, ale przeważnie włóczył się po bilardach i wycierał wszystkie kąty knajp. Nie mieli dzieci, co im zawsze z szorstkością wymawiała jej matka – Sowińska, której oboje lękali się naprawdę, bo trzęsła wszystkim i wszystko trzymała krótko w swoich rękach. M–me Anna miała jeszcze tę cnotę, że choć żyła z aktorek i bardzo często miewała bezpłatne bilety do teatrów, nie chodziła nigdy i nienawidziła artystów. Mąż sekundował jej w tym zupełnie szczerze. Bywały bardzo często o to sceny z matką, ale stara ani sobie mówić nie dała o tym, żeby miała przestać chodzić do teatru. Wrosła tak głęboko w teatr, że się wyrwać z niego nie mogła, a M–me Anna żółtaczki dostawała ze wstydu, że jej matka jest krawcową teatralną. Była skąpa do obrzydliwości, głupia, nielitościwa i zazdrosna... Przeglądała garderobę Janki ze źle skrywaną złośliwością. – Trzeba to wszystko przerobić, przefasonować, bo to o milę czuć zapadłą prowincją – zawyrokowała. Janka zaczęła trochę oponować twierdząc, że takie same fasony widzieć można często na ulicy. – Tak, ale któż to nosi, niech pani na to zwróci uwagę: sklepikarki albo jakie szewcówny; szanująca się kobieta nie weźmie takich łachów na siebie! – No, to niech pani każe wszystko poprzerabiać, choć dla mnie zupełnie jest to wszystko jedno. Mogę pani zaraz zapłacić za te przeróbki i za mieszkanie za pierwszy miesiąc. – Nic pilnego. Potrzebuje pani przecież kupić sobie kilka kostiumów, to jest pilniejsze. – Jeszcze mi wystarczy... Zapłaciła trzydzieści rubli za pierwszy miesiąc, bo tak się zgodziła z Sowińską. – Osiedliłam się już na dobre – powiedziała później do starej, która zajrzała do niej. – Bo to na długo! Za dwa miesiące znowu przeprowadzka... Cygańskie życie, z wozu na wóz, z miasta do miasta... Nigdy kąta nie zagrzać, to także przyjemność!... – Może kiedy będzie można osiąść gdzie na stałe... Sowińska uśmiechała się posępnie i cicho mówiła: – Tak się z początku myśli, a potem... potem diabli biorą wszystko i kończy się na włóczędze do śmierci... Człowiek się tam zszarga jak łach i zdycha gdzie na hotelowym barłogu... – Nie wszyscy tak kończą! – odpowiedziała Janka wesoło, niewiele zważając na jej słowa, bo była zajęta wybieraniem i ustawianiem różnych drobiazgów. – Z czegóż się pani śmieje?... to wcale nie śmieszne!... – zawołała gwałtownie Sowińska. – Alboż ja się śmieję?... mówię, że nic wszyscy tak kończą, bo tak jest przecież... – To wszyscy powinni tak kończyć, wszyscy! – zawołała ze złością i wyszła. Janka nie mogła zrozumieć ani jej gwałtownego gniewu, ani słów ostatnich. Rozkładała dalej rozmaite przedmioty, ale słyszała, że w sąsiednim pokoju, który zajmowała Sowińska, ktoś chodzi prędko, roztrąca sprzęty i klnie głośno. –––– Dnie szły naprzód niepowstrzymanie i niby fale wiecznego przypływu biły w brzegi nieskończoności, roztrącały się o nie i zapadały w głębie czasu cicho i tak zupełnie, że tylko ślad ich istnienia pozostawał w sercach ludzkich. Janka coraz głębiej wchłaniała w siebie teatr. Chodziła regularnie na próby, potem na dwie godziny lekcji do Cabińskich, później przychodziła na obiad, szykowała garderobę na przedstawienie i szła około ósmej znów do teatru. W dni, w które nie grywali operetek i chóry były wolne, chodziła do Letniego Teatru i tam, wciśnięta wysoko, przepędzała na marzeniach całe wieczory. Połykała oczami aktorki, ruchy ich, stroje, mimikę, głos. Śledziła za akcją sztuki tak uważnie, że później mogła ją sobie najdokładniej rozsnuwać w myśli i nieraz po powrocie z teatru zapalała świece, stawała przed wielkim zwierciadłem, które jej kazała wstawić M–me Anna, i powtarzała widzianą grę śledząc uważnie każde drgnienie twarzy, próbując najrozmaitszych póz, ale rzadko kiedy była z tego zadowoloną. Sztuki, jakie widziała, nie porywały jej wcale; czuła się wobec nich zimną i znudzoną. Nie rozgrzewały jej mieszczańskie dramaty, wieczne konflikty sercowo–obyczajowe, flirt, jaki przeważnie uprawiali autorowie. Powtarzała ich frazesy chłodno i w połowie sceny przestawała i szła spać. Były dla niej za małe wszystkie te sztuki współczesnego repertuaru. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, bo nie lubiła zwierzeń i nie miała przyjaciółki pomiędzy koleżankami, z którymi żyła na stopie pewnej wyniosłości. Pisywała im listy, słuchała cierpliwie wiecznych zwierzeń i tajemnic, ale sama się nie odsłaniała. Czuła się nieomal tak samotną jak w Bukowcu, zdawało się jej, że ten gąszcz ludzki, jaki ją otaczał, był dalszym, więcej obcym niż tamte buki i sosny. Mówiła Cabińskiemu o rolę przy obsadzie jakiejś nowej sztuki. Zbył ją niczym. – Myślimy o pani, ale pierwej musi się pani obznajmić ze sceną... Będziemy grali jaki melodramat albo sztukę ludową, to pani dostanie większą rolę... Tymczasem grywali tylko operetki, bo zapełniały teatr. Uśmiechała się w odpowiedzi, choć targała ją niecierpliwość, ale się już nauczyła panować nad sobą i nosić maskę uśmiechniętej obojętności. Pocieszała się tym, że przecież skończy kiedyś z tymi chórami, że przyjdzie ta chwila, w której grać będzie. I przymykała oczy z lubością, bo się przenosiła piorunowo w przyszłość, bo już widziała się stojącą na scenie w jakiejś roli ogromnej; widziała magnetyczny wzrok tłumów publiczności, czuła bicie serc i uśmiechała się tęsknie do tego obrazu. Chwile, w których śpiewała chórem na scenie albo "robiła tłum", były dla niej wiekami całymi marzeń. Z chciwością łowiła szmery zadowolenia i entuzjastyczne okrzyki publiczności. Jak ona wtedy zazdrościła szalenie tych braw i oklasków, jakby obawiając się, że zbraknie dla niej w przyszłości, że ją teraz ograbiają niejako. Przesiąknęła już z wolna atmosferą, w której żyła. A ta publiczność, tak dziwna, tak kapryśna, którą jedni posądzali o głupotę i brak wszelkiego smaku i wyższych pragnień, drudzy o obojętność, a której wszyscy bili hołdy, przed którą się wszyscy płaszczyli, drżeli i żebrali jej łask, ta publiczność przejmowała ją nawet gniewem. Było coś dziwnego w zachowaniu się Janki wobec niej. Ubierała się bardzo wykwintnie na scenę, by tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę; wysuwała się często na front sceny, pozowała się w najwdzięczniejszy sposób, ale ile razy poczuła na sobie wzrok tłumu, który ją przejmował denerwującym dreszczem, cofała się szybko w tył, rozgniewana. – Szewcy! – szeptała pogardliwie i już wtedy cały wieczór trzymała się w cieniu. W garderobie nie ustępowała nikomu, chórzystki jej ulegały z biernością, bo czuły w niej jakąś wyższą siłę i bały się jej wiedząc, że jest w bliskich i ciągłych stosunkach z dyrekcją – imponowało im to, że Władek chodzi za nią ustawicznie, a Kotlicki, który dawniej tylko czasami przychodził za kulisy, siedzi teraz codziennie przez całe przedstawienie i rozmawia z nią zawsze bez cylindra na głowie. Otaczał ją jakiś obłoczek niedostrzegalny szacunku bezwiednego, bo chociaż na konto Kotlickiego opowiadano sobie o niej różne przypuszczenia, nie śmiały jej jednak mówić tego wprost w oczy. Lgnęła z początku do aktorek, chciała zawiązać z nimi bliższą znajomość, ale ją zniechęciły, bo ile razy zaczęła mówić z nimi o teatrze i sztuce milkły lub zaczynały opowiadać o swoich tryumfach, bibach, rolach popisowych, benefisach, a zresztą co one mogły wiedzieć sztuce?... Wlokły się za tym Thespisowym wozem marząc o brawach i wielkich akontach, zmęczone życiem, zawsze zatroskane o byt, przejęte ciągłą walką ze wszystkim; z drwinami słuchały porywów takiej entuzjastki, jaką była Janka. Kpiły z jej marzeń i poglądów, bo one przeważnie nie umiały marzyć, umiały tylko żyć tak, jak ona marzyła. Za to stary Stanisławski i inspicjent byli jej serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. Ileż to razy podczas prób szli razem na górę, do pustych garderób albo pod scenę zawaloną różnymi rupieciami, i opowiadali jej dzieje swoich teatrów, dzieje ludzi i epoki już umarłej; rysowali przed nią jakieś wielkie postacie, wielkie dusze i wielkie namiętności, takie właśnie nieomal, o jakich marzyła. Czasami chodziła z nimi do Łazienek, namawiała ich sama do tych wycieczek, bo ją zaczynało dusić miasto i miała coraz dotkliwsze chwile tęsknoty za wsią, za lasem, za kawałem pól obsianych i szumiących, za ciszą, przerywaną co najwyżej pieśnią skowronka; skrywali się w najodleglejszej alei i tam, ukryci w klombie lub w gąszczu zarośli, grali przed nią fragmenty swoich dawnych ról bohaterskich; opowiadali jej różne kawały z dawnych czasów. Odżywali wtedy na nowo i porywali swoim entuzjazmem. Krew zarumieniała im żółte twarze, przygasłe oczy promieniowały błyskawicami, postacie się prostowały i wracały im wtedy na chwilę młodość, pamięć, talent i szczęście stracone dawno. A ona wtedy śmiała się z nimi, płakała i była takim samym dzieckiem jak i oni. A ileż jej rad nadawali co do wymowy, klasyczności pozy i sposobu dobrego mówienia wiersza! Słuchała z ciekawością, ale kiedy przyszła do domu i chciała jaki fragment roli grać we– dług ich metody, nie mogła, i tak się jej wydawali sztywni, patetyczni, nienaturalni, że zaczęła później traktować ich z pewną pobłażliwością. Z M–me Anną żyła na stopie zimnej grzeczności i unikała starannie wszelkich z nią rozmów, bo ją zwykle wyprowadzały z cierpliwości, tak że rzucała jej w oczy nieraz jakieś słowo tchnące pogardą i zamykała się w swoim pokoju. Z Sowińską żyła trochę bliżej, bo stara chodziła koło niej, jak około lokatorki płacącej z góry, i doglądała, żeby jej czego nie brakowało. Sowińska była szorstka i gwałtowna, na zięcia często porywała się z pięścią, robotnice z pracowni nieraz przepędzała bez najmniejszego powodu i cały dzień krzyczała na wszystkich. Miała swoje dni, w których nic nie jadła, do teatru nawet nie szła siedząc zamknięta w swoim pokoju i płacząc dzień cały lub chwilami wyklinając z całą pasją kobiety prostej. Po takim dniu była jeszcze energiczniejszą i bardziej rzucała się w intrygi zakulisowe. Wtedy widać ją było wszędzie. Chodziła do publiczności, rozmawiała cicho z młodzieżą kręcącą się koło teatru i aktorek. Przemieniała się w pewnego rodzaju rajfurkę. Przynosiła aktorkom zaproszenia na kolacje, bukiety, cukierki, listy i starała się z prawdziwą namiętnością nakłaniać do uległości oporne. – Chodziła za towarzyszkę na biby i wiedziała, kiedy wynaleźć ważny powód do natychmiastowego wyjścia, żeby nie przeszkadzać... Miała wtedy pod maską dobrodusznej i pomarszczonej starości wyraz okrutnej, złośliwej uciechy. Dla opierających się miała w pogotowiu rodzaj filozofii, którą im wygłaszała. Janka raz tylko słyszała, jak stara mówiła do Szepskiej, która wstąpiła do teatru uwiedziona przez jakiegoś chórzystę. – Pani mnie słuchaj!... Cóż ci twój miły daje? Mieszkanie na Browarnej i serdelki z herbatą na rano, południe i wieczór... To przecież wstyd marnować się dla takiego! Możesz pani przecież tak mieszkać, jak tylko zechcesz; możesz sobie kpić z Cabana i nie dbać, czy ci da po przedstawieniu dwa złote albo nie da. Co tam dbać o co!... tyle zysku, co człowiek użyje... Młoda, ładna dziewczyna powinna się bawić, żyć, używać, a nie marnować z jakimś tam... Pluń, pani, na to, co powiedzą. Wszystkie tak żyją i widzisz, że nie płaczą wcale na biedę ani nie narzekają, że im źle na świecie. Dobrze im z tym, bo tak być powinno. Myślisz pani może, że prędzej rolę jaką dostaniesz?... oho! jak rak świśnie!... dostają te, z którymi się dyrekcja musi liczyć, które mają kogoś za sobą, co je popycha. Szepska się broniła jeszcze, ale stara jako ostatni argument rzuciła: – Pani myślisz, że Leszcz zrobi pani jaki skandal?... Mogę pani zaręczyć, że on nie jest taki głupi. Nie potrzebujesz przecie zrywać z nim zupełnie... I zwykle przeprowadzała wszystko, co chciała. Za to ciemne pośrednictwo nie chciała nigdy przyjmować nic, choć jej dawano nawet kosztowniejsze upominki. – Nie chcę... Jeśli komu radzę, to z życzliwości – odpowiadała krótko. Tymi drogami doszła do pewnej władzy w teatrze; trzymała tajemnice wszystkich w swoim ręku, więc się jej obawiano i radzono w każdej drażliwej sprawie. Janka, która już dosyć poznała głębin życia zakulisowego, patrzała na Sowińską z pewną trwogą. Wiedziała, że nie dla zysków spycha drugie w błoto, tylko dla czegoś, czego jeszcze odkryć nie umiała. Obawiała się chwilami, nie mogąc znieść jej dziwnego wzroku, z jakim się przypatrywała czasami jej twarzy. Czuła tylko, że Sowińska jakby czekała na co lub upatrywała jakiej sposobności. Janka prędko zauważyła sposób życia, jaki prowadzą jej koleżanki, ale nie oburzała się na nie ani patrzyła z pogardą. Było to jej najzupełniej obojętnym, bo się patrzyła na nie jak na przedmioty jakieś, a nie na ludzi, i nigdy jej nie przyszło nawet na myśl, że ona mogłaby żyć tak samo. Za bardzo żyła tylko mózgiem i miała jeszcze pieniądze, nie zaznała ona jeszcze biedy teatralnej. Jednego z takich płaczliwych dni Sowińskiej Janka wychodząc do teatru chciała się jej zapytać, jak jest daleko do Bielan, gdzie miała jutro jechać z Mimi i całym towarzystwem. Weszła do pokoju i stanęła zdumiona. Sowińska klęczała przy otwartym kufrze, a na łóżku, stole i krzesłach leżały porozkładane części jakiegoś teatralnego kostiumu. Na ziemi leżały stosy pożółkłych zeszytów, w ręku trzymała fotografię młodego mężczyzny o twarzy dziwnej, tworzącej trójkąt długi, wychudłej tak, że wszystkie kości policzkowe rysowały się poprzez skórę najwyraźniej. Czoło miał nadmiernie wysokie, rozszerzone w skroniach, i głowę olbrzymią. Oczy ogromne patrzyły z białej twarzy niby oczodoły trupie. Janka popatrzyła się na wszystko i zaczęła: – Wie pani, jadę jutro na Bielany z całym towarzystwem. Czy to daleko?... Sowińska nie odpowiedziała, tylko zwróciła się do niej z fotografią i głosem przesiąkniętym bólem szepnęła: – Patrz pani, to mój syn... a to... relikwie moje!... – dodała wskazując ze łzami w oczach na porozkładane przedmioty. – Artysta? – zapytała Janka z jakimś bezwiednym szacunkiem. – Artysta!... Przecie, że nie taka małpa, jak ci u Cabińskiego. Jak on grał, pani moja, jak grał!... klękajcie!... Gazety pisały o nim. Był w Płocku i pojechałam do niego. Bo jak grał Zbójców, teatr się aż trząsł od braw i od krzyków... Ja sobie siedziałam za kulisami i jak usłyszałam jego głos, jak go później zobaczyłam, to jak mnie zaczęło coś trząść, łamać, rzucać mną niby w chorobie, to myślałam, że już umrę z radości... A on grał!... widzę go takim ciągle... widzę... o!... Porwała się z ziemi, stanęła zapatrzona we wspomnienie, a łzy wolno spływały po jej twarzy żółtej i pomarszczonej. – A jak sobie pomyślałam, że to mój syn, dziecko moje, to mi się ćmiło w oczach, a w dołku to mnie tak coś ściskało, ściskało... a każda kosteczka trzęsła się we mnie z radości... i rosłam z pychy, rosłam... Janka słuchała jej ze współczuciem. – Byłam mu taką matką, że wnętrzności dałabym wypruć sobie dla niego!... Artysta był, artysta! grosza nigdy nie miał, bieda go nieraz żarła, jak pies, alem ją odganiała, jakem tylko mogła. Służyłam prawie, żyłam herbatą i chlebem, aby coś oszczędzić dla niego. Dawałam krew, ale dziecku najdroższemu to choćby i zdechnąć, niech tam, aby tylko ono, żyło... Matką mu byłam rodzoną, niczym więcej. Umilkła nie obcierając nawet łez, co płynęły cicho po jej zmiętej, sinawej twarzy niby dwa strumienie, żłobiące sobie krwawe koryta. Janka po długim milczeniu zapytała cicho: – Gdzież syn teraz? – Gdzie?... – odpowiedziała głucho, podnosząc się z ziemi – gdzie?... Umarł! Zastrzelił się, psi syn!... zastrzelił się!... A!... że cię, psubracie, święta ziemia nie wyrzuciła za tę krzywdę, jaką matce zrobiłeś!... Trzeba być ostatnim hyclem, ażeby mnie tak zostawić samą... I to rodzone, najukochańsze mi zrobiło... o!... Zaczęła dyszeć ciężko, bo ją dusił gwałtowny spazm łez i bólu nieopisanego. – Całe życie moje już takie! – zaczęła znowu, bo znajdowała jakąś okropną rozkosz w rozdrażnianiu ran trochę zabliźnionych. – Jego ojciec był taki sam pies... Krawiectwo robił, a ja miałam sklepik; dobrze nam było z początku, bo grosz był na zapas i w mieszkaniu mieliśmy po ludzku. Ale to niedługo trwało. Zgodzili go na krawca do cyrku; ja sama tego chciałam, bo płacili dobrze i nie miał wiele roboty. Kto mógł wiedzieć, że z tego będzie nieszczęście, kto?... Wpadła mu w oczy jakaś skoczka cyrkowa: rzucił wszystko i jak cyrk wyjeżdżał, poleciał z nimi w świat... Odetchnęła ciężko. – Zęby ścisnęłam tylko! Na zbity łeb, na złamanie karku, przepadnij!... Targałam się do kości, żeby tylko wyżyć z córką, ale zachorowałam na tę słabość, co tak na nią ludzie padali wtedy jak muchy... Chorowałam długo i ledwiem się wylizała, ale wszystko diabli wzięli, bo sklepik sprzedali mi za długi. Zostałam wprost na bruku. Szewska pasja mnie ogarnęła. Pożyczyłam, gdziem tylko mogła, pieniędzy i pojechałam z dzieckiem szukać swojego miłego. Znalazłam go. Z jakąś kupczychą żył, dobrze im było razem, tak że zapomniał o mnie i o dziecku. Za łeb go prawie przywlokłam do Warszawy... Siedział cały rok, obdarzył mnie synem i znowu uciekł... Już go nie szukałam. Plunęłam za nim... Co z psem zaczęło, niech z psem kończy. Miałam dwoje dzieci, było więc o czym myśleć; robiło się różnie, byle wyżyć, i tak jakoś lata szły... Chłopca, jak tylko skończył dziesięć lat, choć się darł do książki, choć ino po całych dniach czytywał, do terminu, do brązownika oddałam... Nie było nieraz jeść kupić za co, a cóż dopiero uczyć. Miałam z nim utrapienia, miałam! Majster się skarżył, że po nocach czytuje, że przy robocie za pazuchą książki nosi i robotę opuszcza dla czytania. Ale jak się tylko wyzwolił, zwąchał się zaraz z aktorami i już przepadł dla mnie... Com się naprosiła, com napłakała krwawymi łzami; nic nie pomogło. Całował mnie po nogach, przepraszał, a mówił jedno: "Pójdę do teatru! nie wytrzymam i pójdę!" – Biłam go, katowałam jak psa, nie powiedział mi marnego słowa za to, ale rzucił nas i przyłączył się gdzieś na prowincji do tej zgrai... Dopust boży! – pomyślałam. To już widać tak stało napisane, że pociechy z niego mieć nie będę, a tylko udręczenie!... Zaczęłam pomagać mu po trochu... Córka mi dorosła, brałyśmy szycie do domu i tak się jakoś żyło. Aż tu jednego dnia przywożą mi męża – ślepego zupełnie. Matko Boska! myślałam, że mnie szlag trafi ze złości, bo jak był zdrowy, to się tłukł po świecie, a ślepy, z chorobą niewyleczalną przywlókł się do mnie zdychać... Dałam mu kąt, bo dzieci tak chciały. Ja bym go była z drugiego piętra zrzuciła na bruk za moją poniewierkę przez niego... Ale Pan Bóg był wtedy o tyle łaskaw na mnie, że zabrał go niedługo. Córkę wydałam za mąż. Oleś się krzywił na szwagra, że to układu lepszego nie ma, że się po chamsku nazywa, ale, moja pani, co mąż to mąż, zawsze on lepszy, jaki jest, niż żaden. A ten zły nie jest; że się napije czasami, ale swojego grosza przy tym nie straci, to i cóż?... każdy potrzebuje się zabawić czasami. Poszłam do obowiązku, jak już mówiłam, żeby chłopcu pomóc, a i im nie ciężyć, bo otworzyli ten magazyn i z początku bardzo im kiepsko szło. Raz, będzie temu dwa lata, córka na swoje imieniny zaprosiła kilka osób po kumostwie, po dobrej znajomości. Akurat, kiedy bawiliśmy się w najlepsze, przynieśli do mnie "telegraf", a że ja pisanego tak dobrze nie czytam, więc przeczytał zięć. Pismo było aż z Suwałk. Pisali, żeby przyjechać, bo Oleś bardzo chory... Jak stałam, tak i pojechałam, a tak mnie coś niedobrego w środku gryzło, tak Żydy wolno jechały, jak na złość, że ledwiem nie umarła z niespokojności... Zawiesiła głos na chwilę, obejrzała się jakoś błędnie po pokoju i cichym, przesiąkniętym rozpaczą głosem szeptała dalej, podnosząc na Jankę twarz posiniałą. – ...Nie żył już... Z pochowaniem czekali na mnie... Janka spojrzała na nią smutnie... – Pani moja, jak zobaczyłam tę pociechę moją, to dziecko najdroższe... w trumnie, z obwiązaną głową, nieżywe... tak coś pękło we mnie... I tak mi się zrobiło pusto, i tak ciemno a strasznie, że sobie powiedziałam: Basta, i ja zaraz zdechnę... Żeby Bóg był sprawiedliwy, to bym powinna była umrzeć. Nie płakałam prawie, tylko czułam, że mnie coraz więcej coś w sercu pali, żre i dusi... Tak się płaszczyłam na tej ziemi, która mi go zabrała, tak wyłam, tak mnie coś tłukło i ciągnęło tam, gdzie ten mój chłopiec leżał, że psy wyłyby nad moją żałością i sieroctwem. Powiedzieli mi później, że się zakochał w chórzystce i z tego kochania się zabił! Pokazali mi ją. Szurgot był ostatni; wszystkie kulisy nią wycierali i dlatego się właśnie zabił... Jak ją złapałam na ulicy, to ją tak stłukłam, skopałam, zdarłam za łeb; podrapałam pazurami mordę, że mnie aż oderwali. Zabiłabym, zabiłabym jak psa wściekłego, za mój ból, za krzywdę!... – krzyczała głośno, zaciskając pieścić. – Takie jest moje życie, takie! Przeklinam codziennie, ale zapomnieć nie mogę... siedzi mi to wszystko tu, pod piersiami... Czasem, w nocy, to przyjdzie do mnie i stoi, z tą obwiązaną zawsze głową, a ja się aż trzęsę z żałości i serce mnie tak boli, że o mało nie pęknie. Oczy już wypłakałam... Jestem w teatrze, bo mi się ciągle zdaje, że on wróci, że się już ubiera i zaraz wejdzie na scenę... To wtedy, kiedy mnie tak napadnie, chodzę po garderobie i jestem szczęśliwa, bo zapominam na chwilę, że jego nie ma, że go już nigdy nie będzie, że go już nigdy nie zobaczę!... Boże mój. Boże!... a!... to nie on winien, tylko ta... Wy wszystkie jesteście suki wściekłe, wszystkie szarpiecie serca matczyne... podłe... ostatnie!... Jak złe robaki rozgniotłabym wszystkie, mordowała... spychała w dół, w nędzę, w choroby, żebyście cierpiały tak jak ja... żebyście się męczyły, męczyły, męczyły!... Umilkła dysząc ciężko; żółtą jak wosk gromniczny twarz jej napiętnowała nienawiść straszna i dzika; drgała nerwowo w długich zmarszczkach twarzy i z sinych, pogryzionych ust wyła zniszczeniem i zemstą. Janka cały czas stała, chciwie pochłaniając każde słowo, każdy gest i drgnięcie ust. Przejmowała ją głęboko tragiczność opowiadania. Prawda wstrząsająca tej boleści, tak prostej i mocnej, przegryzała jej serce bólem... Czuła to wszystko tak, jakby sama przecierpiała. Stopiła się z jej istnością tak, że płakały razem. Przenikał ją dreszcz ekstazy, miała krzyk bólu w sercu, szarpanym wspomnieniem utraty, śmierci tego najdroższego, obłęd rozpaczy bezbrzeżnej w oczach zaszklonych beznadziejnością, smętność duszy, dogorywającej w uśmiechu... Grała, nie wiedząc prawie o tym; a później, ochłonąwszy nieco i widząc, że Sowińska siedzi pogrążona w bolesnym rozpamiętywaniu, wyszła na miasto. Miała pełną duszę i mózg wyrazów tego bólu. Rozkoszowała się wprost tym nastrojem tragicznym, jako szczegółem przepysznym do roli jakiej. – Matkę w Karpackich góralach albo Matkę rodu można by tak grać... – myślała. I znowu wchodziła wnętrznie w ten dramat słyszany i widziany, swoją organizacją na wskroś nerwową. – Już nie żył! – szepnęła, bezwiednie powtarzając ten rozpaczliwy ruch szczęki i jakieś płaskie rozpostarcie rąk, i opadnięcie ich bezsilne, i to piorunowe zagaśnięcie oczów w twarzy zesztywniałej w boleści nagłej. Oprzytomniała, ale powstała w niej chęć zobaczenia wsi, zieleni... Zapragnęła ciszy i spokoju. Tutaj, w tych murach, żyła tylko jakby połową swej duszy, dusiła się w nich; zdawało się jej, że te kamienice rzucają na jej duszę jakiś szary i posępny cień, że jej zagradzają drogę i zasłaniają słońce. Stanęła na ulicy namyślając się, gdzie iść, gdy ktoś za nią wyrzekł: – Dzień dobry pani! Odwróciła się szybko. Stała przed nią Niedzielska, matka Władka, z uśmiechem na starej, poczciwej twarzy o wyblakłych oczach. Janka przywitała ją prędko i zdecydowała się nie jechać nigdzie. – Odprowadzę panią kawałek drogi, przejdę się trochę... – Dziękuję, dziękuję... A może pani zajrzy do mnie?... – prosiła cichutko Niedzielska. – Ja taka sama siedzę, że nieraz po całych dniach, oprócz swojej Anusi i stróża, nikogo nie widuję, bo Władeczek, jak wyjdzie rano, to wraca dosyć późno, że nigdy nie mogę z nim pomówić. No, pójdzie pani ze mną, prawda?... Zakaszlała się bardzo i dreptała wolno. – Dobrze, mam jeszcze dosyć czasu do przedstawienia. – Pani to pewnie od niedawna w teatrze, co?... – Dopiero trzy tygodnie... to jakby od wczoraj. – To zaraz znać, o, znać! – Po czymże pani poznaje?... – zapytała Janka ciekawie. – Nie umiem tego tak powiedzieć. Przyglądałam się pani wtedy na imieninach Cabińskiej i zaraz poznałam. Mówiłam nawet o tym Władeczkowi... – Wezmę panią pod rękę, to będzie wygodniej... – powiedziała Janka widząc, że Niedzielska dyszy ciężko ze zmęczenia i ledwie idzie. – O, jaka to pani dobra! Prawda, że to i wiek, i chora jestem ciągle, ale wyszłam kupić Władeczkowi chusteczek i za nimi zaszłam aż tak daleko. – Weźmy dorożkę; pani, widzę, ogromnie zmęczona... – Nie, nie... po co?... to koszt zaraz; zresztą, dojdę sobie gdzie do skweru, to odpocznę trochę... Janka pomimo protestu starej zawołała dorożki, ulokowała Niedzielską i pojechały na Piwną. Jak tylko dorożka stanęła, Niedzielska wysiadła prędko, bez pomocy i wpadła w bramę, żeby nie płacić dorożki, i aby to zamaskować, zaczęła krzyczeć na stróża: – O! już się Michał ubrał w nową bluzę? a w starej to nie można chodzić, co?... Ja już nie mogę nastarczyć, tak Michał drze!... Niech Michał zaraz zdejmie i włoży starą. Stróż się tłumaczył, ale go zakrzyczała. Odeszła trochę i znowu zaczęła wołać: – Michał! niech Michał zapowie, żeby mi się dzieci żadne nie bawiły na podwórzu piłkami; wybiją jeszcze szybę i trzeba będzie znowu płacić! Skaranie boskie z tymi dziećmi!... nie mogłoby to spokojnie siedzieć w mieszkaniu... a to nie tylko biega, ale kopie mi podwórze, brudzi schody i drze słomianki... Niech Michał zaraz zapowie lokatorom, że wymówię mieszkania. Stróż słuchał w pogardliwym milczeniu, a Janka uśmiechała się nieznacznie, idąc za Niedzielską, która podniosła z ziemi jakiś kawałek węgla. – Po co się ma marnować!... nie szanują nic, a potem nie mają czym płacić komornego!... – mówiła otwierając drzwi do mieszkania. – Niechże się pani rozgości... Ja zaraz pani służę. Wyszła do drugiego pokoju. Janka z ciekawością przyglądała się staroświeckiemu urządzeniu. Stół mahoniowy z klapami półokrągłymi, pokryty siatkową serwetą o włóczkowym wyszyciu, stał przed ogromną i wysoką kanapą, obciągniętą czarną włosiennicą; krzesła takież same, z oparciami w kształcie lir. Serwantka, żółto politurowana w rogu pokoju, pełna była dziwacznej porcelany, zielonawych dzbanuszków, figurynek kolorowych, kieliszków pękatych z monogramami i filiżanek malowanych w kwiaty, na wysokich nóżkach. Zegar pod kloszem, stare, spleśniałe staloryty z epoki cesarstwa, przedstawiające sceny mitologiczne, lampa z zieloną umbrelką na osobnym stoliczku, kilka doniczek mizernych kwiatów na oknie i dwie klatki z kanarkami meblowały ten pokój paradny. Okno wychodziło na podwórze wielkości pokoju i otoczone było wysokimi murami. Było tutaj cicho, ale i smutnie, jakaś woń pleśni, starości i skąpstwa wiała ze wszystkiego. – Napijemy się kawusi... – mówiła Niedzielska. Wyjęła z serwantki dwie paradne filiżanki i postawiła je na stole. Poszła potem do kuchni i przyniosła kawę, nalaną już w obtłuczone, fajansowe kubki, i talerzyk z kilkoma suchymi ciastkami. – A, mój Boże, zapomniałam, że ja już wystawiłam filiżaneczki... No, to nic, przecież i w tych wypijemy, prawda?... Postawiła kawę i znowu zawołała zakłopotana: – Zapomniałam cukru! Paniusia lubi kawusię słodką?... – Nie bardzo. Stara wyszła; słychać było przez drzwi wybieranie ze szklanego klosza cukru, przyniosła na maleńkiej podstawce dwa kawałki tylko. – Niechże paniusia pije... Ja bo, widzi pani, już tak ze starości nie mogę nic słodkiego pijać – mówiła czerpiąc kawę łyżeczką i rozdmuchując każdą kroplę. Janka uśmiechała się z jej tłumaczeń i piła nie mogąc ukryć wstrętu do kawy obrzydliwej i do tych ciastek, które czuć było pleśnią i szafą sosnową. Niedzielska rozgadała się o Władku, przysuwała ciągle ten talerzyk z ciastkami i zachęcała do jedzenia. – No, niech pani sama powie, po co jemu to aktorstwo? Do klas chodził, to mógłby być jakim urzędnikiem przecie... Tylko wstyd nam robi i tyle, że aż się płakać chce. No bo, jak tam kto musi, trudno... to i hyclami są ludzie, ale pewnie nie z rozkoszy... Jego koledzy, a wszystko to ma już i żony, i dzieci, są w jakichś profesjach i zarabiają dobrze, i po ludzku żyją, jak Pan Bóg przykazał... a on co?... Aktor! I niech pani nie myśli, że myśmy bogaci; domek jest, ale mały i lokatorzy nie płacą, i podatki coraz większe, że prawie nic z tego nie ma... Widzi paniusia... No, może ciasteczko jeszcze?... Czas by i Władeczkowi się ożenić i powiem pani w sekrecie, że mamy już coś na oku... Władeczek przyrzekł mi, że jeszcze w tym roku rzuci teatr i ożeni się... Poznałam tę przyszłą swoją synowę: śliczne dziecko i dobry ród. Mają na Świętojańskiej sklep z wędlinami i dwa domy, a tylko troje dzieci; na każde padnie ładny grosz!... Już bym chciała, żeby to jak najprędzej się stało, bo co ja mam z nim zmartwienia!... Mój Boże, ja się nie skarżę, ale on i napić się lubi, i stracić lubi, jak jego ojciec... Tak, tak, i ożenić się musi bogato. Obywatelski syn, to, moja paniusiu, jakże by on wyglądał, gdyby się ożenił z taką, co nic nie ma!... byłoby to nieszczęście dla tej dziewczyny, co by wyszła za niego... nieszczęście!... Znam ja trochę świat, znam! I tak opowiadała dalej cichutkim głosem, szepleniąc trochę i spieszczając dźwięki ze starości, i poruszała się niby cień nikły, tak była sucha i malutka. Na jej niskim, pomarszczonym czole leżała troska o ukochanego Władeczka i w wyblakłych niebieskich oczach tkwił ciągły niepokój. Jance spać się po prostu zachciało słuchając jej monotonnego głosu w tej ciszy, jaka panowała w mieszkaniu. Podniosła się do wyjścia. – Niech paniusia zajdzie tu do mnie czasami, moja droga, będę bardzo rada. Pożegnała ją serdecznie i jeszcze wychyliła się lufcikiem, patrząc za Janką z jakimś dyplomatycznym uśmiechem. Niedzielska umyślnie po kolei zapraszała do siebie wszystkie ładniejsze kobiety z teatru i opowiadała im o małżeństwie Władeczka, żeby im z głów wybijać jakie zamysły na niego. Janka przed bramą spotkała się z Władkiem, który aż krzyknął z zadziwienia. – Pewnie pani była u matki! – zawołał nie witając się. – Przecież w tym nie ma nic złego – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się z jego pomieszania. – Jak Boga kocham, ta stara wariatka kompromituje mnie tylko. Pewnie opowiadała o moim małżeństwie, jaki ja jestem hultaj, no itd. Śmieszne dzieciństwo. Ja panią bardzo przepraszam... – Wcale mnie to nie gniewało... – Tylko śmieszyło, wiem, bo to przecież idiotyczne... Cały teatr śmieje się ze mnie, bo już tutaj były wszystkie panie. – Jest w tym trochę dziwactwa, ale to dziwactwo pochodzi z miłości... matka kocha pana. – Już mi ta miłość kością w gardle stoi! – odparł kwaśno i chciał coś więcej jeszcze mówić, ale Janka skinęła mu głową w milczeniu i poszła. Władek nie śmiał iść za nią i zły pobiegł do matki. Jance przypomniało to dom i aż zadrżała do smętnie wyłaniających się wspomnień. – Co się tam dzieje?... – myślała – co ojciec robi?... Prawda, przecież ja mam ojca!... I poczuła w sobie nagle jakąś cieniutką nić sympatii ku temu dziwakowi i tyranowi. Zobaczyła teraz jego samotność wśród ludzi obcych i szydzących z jego dziwactw. – Może myśli o mnie?... – pytała sama siebie, ale przyszła jej na pamięć ostatnia scena i wszystkie przebyte udręczenia i poczuła w sobie jakąś niechęć zimną, prawie nienawistną. Pomimo wszystkiego podczas przedstawienia, na scenie, za kulisami, w garderobie, ojciec przychodził jej ciągle na pamięć. Zaczynała spokojnie rozmyślać nad stosunkiem swoim do ojca i nad jego charakterem i poczuła, że jest i było coś nienormalnego pomiędzy nimi. Myślała, co mogło go zrobić takim srogim i dziwacznym?... dlaczego jej nienawidził?... Kotlicki przyniósł jej bukiet róż. Przyjęła chłodno, nie patrząc na niego, tak była zajęta myślą o ojcu. – Pani dzisiaj nie w nastroju – rzekł biorąc jej rękę. Wyrwała mu ją i zapytała: – Czy jest możebnym, aby dzieci i ojcowie nienawidzili się wzajemnie?... – W samym tym pytaniu jest już twierdząca odpowiedź... W takich klasycznych objawach jest to rzadkość po prostu, bo nienawiść nie jest przecież obojętnością, tylko... tylko cokolwiek odmienną formą miłości... Nienawiść to zawsze krzyk serca zranionego... Janka nie odpowiedziała nic, bo przypomniała sobie Sowińską i jej gwałtowne, nienawistne narzekania na syna. – Może on mnie kocha w ten sposób? – myślała – ale ja w takim razie nic a nic, bo jest mi obojętnym. – Nieprawda! – odpowiedziała sobie później – nieprawda, nie jest mi zupełnie obojętnym; mam tylko żal do niego... I pochyliła się niżej, żeby ukryć twarz, bo ten nagły żal tak szarpnął ją za serce, że aż poczuła łzy w oczach. – Co to jest miłość?... co to jest miłość w ogóle?... – myślała stojąc w kulisie i patrząc na otwartą scenę, na której Wawrzecki oświadczał się Rosińskiej w słowach niezmiernie czułych, z przesadną afektacją. – Komedia! Majkowska, przechodząc obok niej, szepnęła wskazując na grającą: – Co za czupiradło, co za szablon!... na jeden akcent prawdziwego uczucia zdobyć się nie może! Za nią, w mrocznej głębi, jakiś pan w cylindrze ściskał ręce którejś z chórzystek i szeptał gorące słowa miłości... – Komedia! Janka przeszła na drugą stronę, bo jej się ta czuła scena wydała wprost obrzydliwą. – Co to jest miłość?... Co mi jest?... Nie mogła się uspokoić. – Coś mnie spotka... Może ojciec przyjedzie, może Grzesikiewicz?... Ale się rozśmiała prawie głośno, tak się jej wydało nieprawdopodobnym to przypuszczenie. Mimi przybiegła do niej i zaczęła szeptać: – Dobrze nam się składa, bo jutro nie ma próby, pojedziemy na Bielany w południe. Niech pani czeka u siebie, wstąpimy i zabierzemy panią... – Co to jest miłość?... – snuło się ustawicznie Jance po głowie. – O, ten Wawrzek! mógłby nie robić do tej wiedźmy takich min głupich... to świństwo! – szeptała Zarzecka patrząc z niechęcią na scenę. – Patrz pani, jak ona mu leci w objęcia!... całuje go naprawdę... to małpa dopiero... Czekaj! ja ci dam... – syknęła groźnie i pobiegła czekać u drzwi, którymi wychodzić miała Rosińska. – Komedia! – I ja z państwem wybieram się na tę wycieczkę – mówił Kotlicki do Janki. – Topolski ma tam wyłożyć jakiś plan... Będziemy opiniować razem, bo pani będzie?... – Prawdopodobnie; a gdybym nie mogła, to i beze mnie uda się wycieczka. – Tak, ale ja bym także nie pojechał, nie miałbym już po co... Pochylił się tak, że czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy. – Nie rozumiem – rzekła odsuwając się od niego. – Jadę tam tylko dla pani... – szepnął ciszej. – Dla mnie?... – spytała patrząc się na niego bystro, przejęta akcentem jego głosu i podrażniona nagłym przypływem niechęci wprost pogardliwej do niego. – Tak... przecież pani mogłaś już to poznać, że kocham panią... – powiedział ściągając usta, które mu drżały, i patrzył się na nią błagalnie. – Tam tak samo mówią, tylko że trochę lepiej grają! – powiedziała pogardliwie wskazując na scenę. Kotlicki wyprostował się, jakiś cień posępny przeleciał po jego końskiej twarzy i oczy błysnęły mu groźnie. – Moje uczucie bierze pani za komedię?... Przekonam panią, że to nie komedia, przekonam!... – Dobrze, ale jutro na Bielanach – przerwała podając mu rękę na pożegnanie i nucąc jakąś piosnkę poszła do garderoby. Kotlicki patrzał za nią pożądliwie, gryzł usta i burzył się ze złości. – Komediantka! – szepnął w końcu, wychodząc z teatru. – Jak on kłamał!... Dobrze, ale dlaczego on śmiał mi to powiedzieć?... dlaczego?... – myślała oburzając się z wolna i z wolna uświadamiając sobie jego postępowanie od dnia imienin Cabińskiej. – Kocha mnie! I uśmiechała się z pewnym uczuciem upokorzenia i buntu jednocześnie. Czuła niejasno, że on tymi oświadczynami ubliżył jej godności; ubliżył jej choćby już tym samym, że mógł ją uważać za podobną do wszystkich kobiet w teatrze. – Cóż to jest miłość?... – snuła dalej bezwiednie pierwszy temat i patrzyła na koleżanki, ubierające się szybko, żeby jeszcze prędzej biec na schadzki; słuchała śmiechów i szeptów, sporów, których ustawicznym tematem byli tylko mężczyźni i miłość. Uśmiechała się ironicznie z tego, ale w głębi nękało ją jedno zapytanie i jakaś pustka, jakiś brak czegoś w sobie i wszystko to denerwowało ją. Przyszła do domu i zaraz udała się na spoczynek, ale nie usnęła, tylko słuchała szelestów, niewyraźnie napływających z ulicy. Godziny szły wolno, a ten niepokój, to przeczuwanie czegoś rosło w niej ustawicznie. – Coś mnie spotka! – szeptała przechodząc w słuch prawie. Słyszała wolny odgłos kroków jakiegoś przechodnia na ulicy, później stuk kija nocnego stróża. Zadzwonił ktoś do bramy. – Kto to?!... – zapytała się prawie głośno, unosząc głowę, jakby chcąc ujrzeć poprzez mury, ale natychmiast zapomniała zupełnie o wszystkim, bo tylko miała jedną myśl w mózgu: – Co mnie spotka?... Leżała cicho i nieruchomymi, przymkniętymi źrenicami patrzyła w jakąś przestrzeń bez końca... Drgnęła gwałtownie i jeszcze głębiej wcisnęła się w poduszki; patrzyła wytężonymi oczyma duszy w jakieś cienie, co się rysować zaczęły przed nią. Zadrżała znowu, bo jakby uczuła spojrzenie jakieś, płynące z nieskończoności i pełne jakichś szklistych, łzawych blasków i mocy... Usnęła... ale kiedy po jakimś czasie przebudziła się i znowu przez jakieś ciemne skojarzenia ujrzała te same cienie, czuła, że się poruszają nieznacznie, widziała je lepiej, ale nie mogła rozeznać konturów twarzy; czuła, że są coraz bliżej. Oprzytomniała zupełnie, ale ten niepokój przeczucia jakiegoś był nie do wytrzymania. Oglądała się na wszystkie strony, bo jej się zdawało, że słyszy czyjeś kroki, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju i podchodzi do jej łóżka na palcach, że nachyla się nad nią... Zesztywniała z trwogi ogromnej, nie śmiała się ruszyć ani odezwać, tylko myślała ciężko: Kto to?... kto?... – i trzęsła się wewnętrznie od zdenerwowania. Usnęła na dobre dopiero nad ranem, kiedy pierwsze czerwone promienie wschodzącego słońca wpadły do pokoju. Komediantka VI